


Raumangst

by iceyly



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceyly/pseuds/iceyly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble – No cards means no escape, means no mercy. Defeat means death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raumangst

Shun sits back against the wall of the cell he’s been pushed into, his belt feeling lighter than it has in years – they’ve allowed him to change out of the riding suit and back into his coat, but what does that matter when they have taken his disk, his sideboard, his  _deck_ -

His deck is gone and he’s so far away from home, so far away from anyone he every considered a friend, a _comrade_ , there is nobody he can trust here, not truly, not as he’d trust Ruri or Yuuto. There are too many people, too many enemies – actual and potential – and now they’ve taken his only means of proper defense – his will, his strength, his  _identity._

_(How long until that won’t be enough anymore, how long until they move in on him, like Academia would? How long until he shares fate with so, so many others that he was forced to watch fall over the years?_

_How long does he have left to live? What will happen to Ruri, to what remains of their home if he fails here?)_

He doesn’t react to MacField’s attempts to make friendly after their aborted duel (“No hard feelings, right Kurosaki?” – and the knot of distrust tightens in his chest; survival instinct whispering suspicion: is this man truly LDS?), entirely ignores Gongenzaka’s comments on their current situation – as accurate as they may be – and doesn’t say anything when Sakaki, Serena and Sawatari stumble into their cell.

What is there to say? They have all failed their objective before even getting started properly, they are trapped with no way out, have been left at the mercies of whoever pulls the strings of this dimension’s authorities.

The only ones left are Akaba and Tsukikage – latter of whom is tied up with babysitting according to Serena (and  _this_  is exactly why Shun said not to bring that brat, because he ties up resources, people who could otherwise be useful. Children don’t belong on the battlefield.) – and former who… hell knows what the fuck Akaba is up to. Maybe he even predicted all of this; Shun certainly wouldn’t put it past him.

Does it matter? It’s foolish to assume that Akaba will come for them, like Sawatari declares him to with outrightly naive certainty – Akaba has no loyalties to anyone but himself, Shun had understood that very quickly. There is no rescue coming and there is no rescuing themselves when the means for that has been taken away from the very start.

No cards means no escape, means no mercy. Defeat means death.

Somewhere beyond whoever controls the levers of Synchro lurks Fusion – Academia and Akaba Leo; his  _true_  enemy, who has been never further from Shun’s sight than right now.

_(Ruri has never been more distant from him than in this very moment, and he only has himself to blame.)_

_\--- Fin ---_


End file.
